


Son of Misery

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: You can only hold so much in, all that anger has to go somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: There are SLIGHT spoilers for â€œIn my Time of Dyingâ€â€¦itâ€™s a ficlet, so itâ€™s not very longâ€¦.All the quotes in italic are from â€œThe Odysseyâ€ by Homer.  


* * *

_But now you’re set on probing the bitter pains I’ve born._  
So I’m to weep and grieve it seems still more.   
Well then what shall I go through first,  
What shall I save for last?  
What pains- the Gods have given me my share. 

After Sam had left, Dean stared at the dead cars around him. He sighed to himself, picking up the wheel bar leaning against the car next to the Impala. Frustration growing, he growled, and slammed the bar into the cars rear window.   
Dean flinched slightly, the shards of glass cutting his arm, as they flew from the car.

_No more. Come, let me tell you about the voyage fraught with hardship_

Dean turned to the Impala. His baby. But the anger continued to well up inside of him, burning like an inferno in his stomach. Before he realized it, he slammed the bar into the trunk of the Impala.  
Dean took a deep breath, and blinked. He slammed the bar down again.  
Once….Twice…  
He couldn’t stop, the anger wouldn’t go away.  
‘Seventeen times…..I…I hit her seventeen times..’ He thought to himself.  
Realization of what he had just done, starting to settle in, he through the bar down on the ground.   
Dean slammed his fist down onto the trunk of the Impala, a string of cuss words leaving his mouth. Said more to himself than anything.  
Unshed tears still clung to his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happing. Where was he supposed to go? How was he going to continue?  
Dean backed away from the Impala, a look of anguish on his face. He took in the damage he had just inflicted upon her already broken body. He groaned inwardly and once again started working on his baby.  
~Fin


End file.
